ytpguy17_ssblfandomcom-20200214-history
CD-I Mario
CD-I Mario 'is a Philips CD-i character from the video game Hotel Mario. He and his brother, Luigi, had to go through numerous hotels in the game before they escaped the exploding castle and saved the princess. CD-I Mario was the 4th character introduced. Moveset Neutral B: Enclosed Instruction Book Mario uses Lawl's instruction manual to know what's the Neutral B of the closer characters. The attacks are very similar in effect, but have a Mario styled texture to them. Move Origin The move is based in the end of the Hotel Mario intro, where Mario says at the end "If you need instructions on how to get through the Hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book." Side B: Hot Record Mario throws a Hot Record. If the record touches the ground, it will burn, becaming a flaming trap. Mario and the others can throw it around. But if you throw it so many times, the fire disappears. In the stage, there can be only 1 hot record. Move Origin The move is based in "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3". In the episode "Oh Brother", Mario calls a record a "Hot Record". However, it doesn't make fire. Up B: Toaster Mario enters in a toaster. Holding down B will make Mario direct the attack moving the stick. Releasing the button make Mario launch himself out of the toaster. If Mario stays in the toaster for too long, the toaster will explote, damaging himself. Move Origin It's inspirated in the infamous toasters scene from Hotel Mario. In that scene, Mario finds many toasters that were causing power surges. Then Mario pulls the plug that powers the toasters causing all the toast inside to toasters to come flying out at the same time. Down B: Meatball This move works similarly to rollout except it is a projectile. Mario throws a Meatball forward, which can be charged to create a bigger meatball that rolls farther and is more powerful. Move Origin This move comes from the series finale of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show trilogy, "Mama Luigi". In one part, Yoshi eats Mario and he says "Now I know how a Meatball feels" Final Smash: Get off of My Cloud Mario says "Hey you!" and then a fan appears. He then says "get off of of my cloud" and the fan turns on. The strong wind pushes the enemy forward which causes no damage, and then the fan creates clouds. They can be white or grey. The white ones make 50-100% of damage. The gray ones make 100-200% damage with electricity. Move Origin In "Hotel Mario" there is a cutscene where Mario turns on a gigantic fan and says "Hey you, get off of my cloud" (in reference to the song "Get off my cloud" by the Rolling Stones) and pushes the Cloud Hotel. Taunts Up - Turns his back to the screen and says "No". Side - Says "I ain't afraid of you!" Down - Says "You know what they say: All Toasters toast toast!" holding out a load of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread. Victory Poses Option 1 - Says "Where there's smoke, they pinch back!" Option 2 - Says "Its been one of those days..." Option 3 - Says "That wasn't so hard!" Lose Pose: Looks at the screen casually. Victory Theme A flourish remix of the small sound clip that would play whenever Mario or Luigi grabbed a Flagpole in Super Mario Bros. Moveset 'Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - Jumps upwards. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Puts the opponent in a toaster, then launches him/her/it upwards. *Down throw - Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hotel Mario Universe Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:All-Around Category:Nintendo Category:Plumber